singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Player List
In Singularity, every player is a bright shining star in the sky! On this page, make an entry by creating a new subheading. The body of your subsection should include a brief bio (hilarity welcome), if you are over or under 18 (this is just for reference, no exact ages needed), and which characters you play. If you have made an account, link it here. =MODS= Brig (Mod) Under 18: No Coffee (Mod) [[User:Javadad|'Coffee']] is a bit of a reclusive shut-in, who spends way too much time on the internet and could probably stand to get out of the house now and then. If only it wasn't for the Evil Day-Star thwarting her plans. She has a tendency to be a lot more polite when you talk to her outside of chat, to the point of using capitalisation and proper syntax. Generally thought to be a myth, it is said you can lure her out through talk of horrible plot ideas and the misuse of her hyenas. She swears like a squeaker on Vent who is getting owned on a public server, and thinks talking about yourself in the third person is really fucking pretentious, but is apparently okay with spelling things like an anglophile twat. Probably the chillest person in the game, up until the point where she isn't. Hair trigger, proceed with caution. Surprisingly uncaffeinated. Under 18: No. Plays: BLU Sniper AIM: buggerthisthing Lainie (Mod) Under 18: No Plays: Catherine-B320, Black-One, Annalee Call AIM: literally nailed, captainfailsquad =PLAYERS= Aave Aave kind of regrets having a nick starting with two a's because oh no top of the list people will notice me oh nooooo Plays: Davesprite Under 18: '''Nope. Alba '''Plays: Soundwave, Thane Under 18: No Anarin Profile Page: User:Anarin Anarin is about as nerdy as you'd have to be to play her characters. Plays: Delta, Emile Under 18: Not for almost a decade now. Anne Profile Page: User:Annenonymous Anne is a disappointment to everyone she meets. Plays: Bonny Under 18: Nope. Buttercup Profile Page: User:Tmk2383 Buttercup plays Sarah Connor but is the sort of person who is happy with the nickname 'Buttercup.' She is extremely geeky about extremely specific subjects and cheerfully ignorant about many more. Please forgive her when she inevitably mixes up your favorite video game fandoms. Plays: Sarah Connor, Parker Under 18: Not even close. Chii Plays: Euphie, York, Carter Under 18: No Corny Plays: Shockwave Under 18: No Eric Plays: The T-X Under 18: No﻿ Hal Plays: Feferi Under 18: No Hiku Hiku '''plays Commander Shepard and Dug. She is a happy islander who no longer lives on an island. So sad. She is also silent like a serial killer when on Skype, apparently. '''Plays: Commander Shepard, Dug, Kaylee, and Cindy Meltzer. Under 18: Not for a while, now. Jayde Jayde plays The Rookie and enjoys tl;dr'ing in action brackets FOREVER. She's also fond of watching video game Let's Plays and hilarious reviews of bad movies while chatting and doing homework. Maybe she multitasks too much... Plays: The Rookie Under 18: lawl no Jaz Profile Page: Jaz is like a limbless koala bear when it comes to living. She also took too long to fill this out so Surge doing it for her. She has all the sick and does all the things all the time, so she is always super busy and also gross and sick. Plays: Karkat Vantas Under 18: No Karijou Karijou '''(a.k.a. '''Kari, Ethan, Herpderp) is a fantastically derpy person who loves talking to everyone and anyone! Except when they're too busy being awkwarded out by said fantastically derpy person. Sob. ;__; Was known sometime in the distant past for having the Voice of God over Skype... Plays: Dave Strider Under 18: nope.avi Kasarin Plays: Axel Under 18: Nope. Khalil Khalil 'is your resident housewife and Asian yandere. Tell her to go to the kitchen, she'll ask whether you want her to cook you dinner or bake a cake. Forget about a hangout together, she'll threaten to fuck you with a rake. Either Vic is crazy and making this shit up, or Khalil is just ''really good at playing nice. Her current pastimes outside of Singularity are playing Final Fantasy XI Online, watching Glee and The Sopranos, carrying her 20-year-old Teddy with her around the house, and knitting. '''Plays: Veetor'Nara nar Rayya Under 18: No Krakatau Profile Page: Krakatau (aka 'Kraks') is that strange girly witha fascination for volcanoes and other natural phenom, is prone to geekery, and random lolspeak. Plays: Jun-A266 Under 18: Hasn't been for over a decade. 'Kyle' ''Profile Page: '' Kyle '''is a semi-reclusive scifi fan for a weakness towards rpg video games. He's a little awkward when it comes to new games, and is a large anime fan. Also likes things like Power Rangers and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. ''Plays:'' Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting ''Under 18:'' Hasn't been for almost a decade. Len '''Len is a pretty cool girl. She spews memes and doesn't afraid of anything. Plays: Nepeta Leijon Under 18: Yes. This is going to change in February, though. :T Louise Plays: Vriska Under 18: No Meghann Meghann '''plays Laura Kinney. She's a college student who is insanely boring for the most part, except for the times when she's really weird and makes no sense. Which is half the time, maybe 1/3 of it. Who knows. '''Plays: Laura Kinney Under 18: Nope Mica Profile Page: User:failmica Mica plays Motoko Kusanagi and adores tl;dr responses. And cyborgs. And titchy useless details that go on and on tediously. Prone to sarcasm and inappropriate wit often leading to foot-in-mouth and hiding under rocks. Has a degenerative illness that causes her to go into convulsions if she doesn't fill awkward silences with inappropriate humor. Plays: Major Motoko Kusanagi & Jiji Under 18: No Milo Milo is just this guy, you know? Plays: Mordin Solus, Red Snout, Jaime Reyes Under 18: No Mouse Mouse '''is a whirlwind of caps lock and terrible plot ideas. She loves the hell out of everyone. '''Plays:Virgil Under 18: Nope. Odd Profile Page: User:Oddplorx Odd is one of the most irreverent players in the game. Along with Vic, is one half of the tag team gauntlet all new players end up facing. Sort of like a first level Boss Fight. Suspected to be Coffee's personal attack hyena. VIC WAS HERE, ODD IS A LOSER odd likes butts and smells like butts and also likes to have butts in her face so she can smell them You are both (See: Vic) Like hell. Bold is for losers - Surge YOU ARE A BUTT. - Surge Yeah well... I fucked your mom. - Surge Plays: T-800 Model 101, Black-Two, Zaeed Massani, RED Pyro (canon) Under 18: HAHAHA no Ruin Profile Page: User:ruingaraf Ruingaraf '''is a generally friendly derp who is informed by her Wii Fit that she must trip over her own feet when she walks. Tends to fluctuate between periods of insight and bouts of ridiculous, and for whatever reason, prefers playing male character, usually cops or soliders. Also a giant Lord of the Rings geek, hence the Sindarin username. '''Plays: Batou under 18: No Stefan Plays: Hicks, Garrus Under 18: No Surge Profile Page: User:Surgeface Surge '''is some kind of burrowing creature that is awake like all the time unless zie isn't. Zie thinks almost everything is funny, and is pretty much loud and gross and likes to make dick jokes. Zie is bad at living but not as bad as Jaz is, which is like saying you are better than a koala bear with no limbs. In Skype, Zie is the one with the annoying background conversations and obnoxiously loud computer fan. '''You just mad, 'cause I'm stylin on you. -Odd Italics is for inner monolouge. Meaning you're a chicken shit who can't vocalize a come back. Italics is small time. - Odd CALL SURGE FOR A SLUTTY FUN TIME 555-555-5555 Plays: HAL 9000, PFC Lavernia Tucker, Toothless, Kanaya Maryam Under 18: ˙ou 'ʎןןɐǝɹ ʇou Teal Profile Page: User:teal_deer Teal is a massively long-winded insufferable douchenozzle failure. He's in graduate school and doesn't afraid of everything by which we mean he is afraid of fucking everything and is never around because haha papers and procrastination. Plays: Bro Strider, Zombie / {...}, SHODAN Under 18: No Vic Profile Page: User:Vicioushallway Vic is a disgusting buttfaced waste of space who plays too many characters and ruins everything. Alongside Odd, she one-half of the brutal hazing rituals new players face when they enter chat. In chat she's the one who TYPES LIKE A spastic and is prone to linking disgusting internet fetishes. In skype, she's the drunk one. She is reportedly one of Coffee's personal hyenas, and uses this as an excuse to make the mods' lives living hell. She alphebetized this list like some kind of fag. Odd was here. Vic is a bigger loser. Vic likes to draw little girly boys being dick poked by Hungarian brick shit houses. total twatfaces - Surge '' '''Plays:' 686 Ebullient Prism, Grid, Legion, Jorge-052, The shadow Under 18: heck no Xander Xander spends too much time playing a certain hat-based class simulator, zombie shooting, and generally procrastinating. He's also an unemployed hairdresser, meaning he does haircuts for friends in exchange for food. He is know as der Glitzkrieg almost everywhere else on the interbutts. Plays: RED Medic Under 18: No Zita Plays: N'tho Sraom Under 18: No